1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of switches and interrupting devices and more particularly to an alignment and centering arrangement for the contacts of an interrupting device that effects the accurate self-centering of a first contact assembly and that effects the self-alignment of the first contact assembly with a second contact assembly as the contact assemblies are positioned together for engagement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various contact structures and contact-mounting arrangements are known for circuit interrupting devices, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,000,387, 3,745,283, 4,384,185, and 4,241,248. The arrangement in U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,387 discloses a relatively-stationary contact struction and a movable contact structure. The relatively-stationary contact structure as seen in FIGS. 2 and 3 of the patent includes a spring-biased stationary contact 150. A contact-compression spring 179 seats upon a movable spring seat 186; the movable spring seat 186 apparently being affixed to the contact 150. The spring 179 at the other end thereof seats against a stationary spring seat 185. A supporting cylinder 183 carries the relatively-stationary contact 150. Relatively-stationary contact fingers 181 slide upon the supporting cylinder 183. The movable spring seat 186 is affixed to a plurality of spring-rods 188 which slide through openings in the stationary spring seat 185. The spring 179 provides for lost-motion travel of the contact 150 and is disposed about the contact fingers 181 and the supporting cylinder 183.
While the aforementioned arrangements are generally suitable for their intended purposes, these arrangements do not provide desirable alignment and centering arrangements for the contact structures. For example, the arrangement in U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,387 is not desirable for centering and alignment purposes due to the geometry, configuration and structure of the various elements and components thereof. An alignment and centering arrangement for contact structures is especially desirable in a circuit-interrupting device that includes long contact support members wherein the arrangement compensates for tolerances of the various components. An alignment and centering arrangement is also especially desirable in a circuit-interrupting device that includes an insulative housing wherein the arrangement compensates for variations in mounting orientations of the contact structures defined by the housing.